


the big ben theory

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a crossover between the big bang theory and BBC Sherlock





	1. Chapter 1

“But where should I put 548 toothbrush?” The lost consulting detective yelled following his best friend who was already wearing his jacket ready to storm out of the flat.

“I would tell you where to put them but you won’t like my answer” John Watson yelled back before bursting out of 221B and slammed the door behind him.

He had enough for the day … no … he had enough till the end of the year!

He really needed a drink and place to stay for few hours away from this madness so he headed to the nearest bar.

He ordered his usual and buried his face with his hands.

A phone rang .. and rang .. and rang.

But it wasn’t his.

He looked to the man sitting next to him to find him so stressed looking to the phone and frowning deeply.

“Leave me alooone” he muttered to himself.

The phone rang again, the poor man contemplated to pick it and finally gave in.

“For the love of god I need a break I deserve I break can’t you just give me the space I need for once in your life” he was yelling and hung up with that, huffing.

He felt sorry for him.

“A girlfriend problem?” John tried to talk to him maybe he would feel better if he talked.

The nice man twisted his mouth and looked uncomfort “no, I don’t really think you would understand” he said with surrending.

Curiosity got the best of John “try me” he said with a smile.

The stranger contemplated for a while to tell him or not then decided ‘why the hell not!’ He sighed and said “actually it’s my roommate, if it’s even possible he’s turning my already inferno life to hell”

John just stared for a minute with wide eyes.

Then he laughed, he bursted out laughing with no ability to stop.

The stranger felt hurt “is it really that funny?” He asked sarcastically.

John whipped his eyes from tears and talked with high pitch trying to enter some air to his lung.

“Sorry, it’s just … it’s the same reason why I’m here" 

He began to have the ability to suppress his laughs and offered his hand.

“I think we started wrong … hi I’m John Watson”

The nice man with the glasses shaked his hand and smiled “I’m leonard, lenoard hofstadter a physician”

Two hours later … laughters filling the bar.

“You’re kidding me?” Leonard screamed.

John shook his head and giggled “I swear he attempted to drug my for a case, yes he was wrong, but still this was his intention!”

They both laughed hard drinking their cups.

“You know Sheldon and his girlfriend made experiments on me and my wife he even put things in my ice cones” he said and shivered.

“Why are we even putting up with them?” The drunk doctor leaned a little to the drunk physician grabbing his arm.

Leonard leaned closer “I don’t knooow!” He said with high pitch.

They both frowned for a minute and then leonard smiled “you know he broke his nose hitting to door cause he was too scared for me when I was in surgey”

John sighed “Sherlock pretended to kill himelf to save me and the rest of his friends”

They both looked to each others, twisting their mouths and then smiled, knowing exactly why they still put up with them.

The two phone buzzed in the same time.

John sighing “murder”

Leonard looking to his message “well I know it’s not in my hotel cause Sheldon is still complaining about forgetting his toothbrush”

John chuckling"you know I have more than 500 toothbrush in my house”

Leonard “oh I wish it would be that easy”

They got up, shook their hands.

“Good luck with your conference”

“Good luck with your case, you have my number I would really love to hear from you again before I go home”

“Yeah maybe I’ll bring Sherlock and you bring Sheldon and see who would survive" 

The phones buzzed again.

They both smiled and left in different ways.


	2. Chapter 2

The two tall child-men studied each other after they got introduced by their roommates.

**Sheldon Cooper:** you are a consulting detective.

**Sherlock Holmes*proud*:** yes

**Sheldon Cooper*frowning*:** but this is not a real job.

**Sherlock Holmes*gritting his teeth*:** you haven’t heard of it because I’m the only consulting detective in the world, there is no other.

**Sheldon Cooper*nodding his head*:** Hah, and as I understood you mainly deduce your suspects and know what they did or will do from their smallest things as shoes and hair?

_John Watson and Leonard Hofstadter taking steps away from the expected explosion area, watching from afar, betting which one will hold last, enjoying every second of the scene in front of them._

**Sherlock Holmes*beginning to get angry from the sarcastic tone of the annoying man standing in front of him*:** yupppp

_**John*whispering*:** here we go_

**Sheldon*shaking his head*:** that doesn’t make sense at all

_Leonard*getting a bowl of popcorn out of nowhere*_

**Sherlock*feeling offended and looking to Sheldon from head to toe*:** a high functioning sociopath.surprisingly in a successful relationship.very attached to your mother even if you have two whole different believes.a high self awareness as you consider yourself a gift for this miserable world and call yourself a genius regardless you didn’t make any accomplished work in your field for a long while.a man of habbit.very easy to got killed and got away with it highly probabilty by the hand of one of your friends.*he smiled smugly at the end*.

_**John*taking another popcorn*:** ironically 80% of this could apply on both and he’s not even aware of it._

**Sheldon*twisting his mouth for a second*** : am I wrong or I heard a jealousy and envy in your voice mentioning my relationship with my girl.

**Sherlock*snorting and sweating a little*:** jealousy?! Of course not!

**Sheldon*with sarcasm*:** he saiiid defensively.

_**John*smirking*:** this won’t work on Sherlock, he’s married to his work_

**Sherlock*whining*:** I’ve thrown hints all over her ways for years but Molly never recognized any one of them!!

_John*chocking with a popcorn*_

**Sheldon:** Have you ruined one of her dates before?

_leonard*hugging John from his back to get out the popcorn from his throat._

**Sherlock*ashamed*:** yes

**Sheldon*surprised*:** this is weird! It worked very well  with me.

**Sherlock*surprised*.**

**Sheldon*nodding*:** twice!

**Sherlock*holding to the straw he finally found*:** would it be rude if I asked for your help after calling you sociopath?

**Sheldon:** I took it as a compliment … what really hurts your saying I didn’t accomplish anything that matters to my field which is totally wrong as I work in a high secret project with the military and probably I should stop talking right now before I get us to jail*looking suspiciously around him*.

**Sherlock:** forgive me … I just started to believe there’s no hope.

**Sheldon*with sympathy, walking out of the hotel*:** the poor boy! Of course there is hope, let’s go to a place where we can talk about your disastrous skills of flirting while I buy you a hot beverage cause you’re upset, aren’t you?

**Sherlock*whining*:** yes I am!

**Sheldon*whispering*:** nailed it.

_John and Leonard watching the two men leaving the hall with a-I-guess-I’ve-just written the-end-of-the-world-with-my-hand-look on their faces_

_**John*whispering in horror*:** good god what have we done?!_


	3. Chapter 3

At a coffee shop near the hotel …

Sheldon*holding his cup of tea*: so let me get this clear … you never asked her on a date.

**Sherlock:** no

**Sheldon:** you broke in every date she went out in, ruined everyone of them but never mentioned you did this because you like her.

**Sherlock:** I thought it’s clear!

**Sheldon** *nodding*: aha … you were doing one of your silly experiments, it went totally wrong, one of the test tube exploded on her face leaving a small scar, but she woke up in the morning with the power of reading minds.

**Sherlock** *confused*: what?!

**Sheldon:** this is the only logical explanation how she would recognise your behavior as a flirting attempt or romantic interest!

**Sherlock:** I told her she always mattered and I always trusted her!

**Sheldon** : right before you throw yourself from a roof to save your friends, these words could easily be taken as friendly comment, as I noticed from your chatty chat the last hour you are doing everything in a dramatic way.

**Sherlock** *opens his mouth to defense himself*

**Sheldon** : I mean really? Composing a piece to show your friend you are ok with him getting married?

**Sherlock** *closing his mouth*

**Sherlock:** alright but when I got back I told her she is the one who matters the most! It’s a full declaration that I love her!

**Sheldon:** of course she is the one who matters the most! She helped you to fake your death and kept it secret for two years! Are you listening to yourse..? *shaking his head* And they say I’m the one who doesn’t understand the human emotion.

**Sherlock** *burying his face between his hands*: ughhhh … what should I dooo?

**Sheldon:** I would suggest before to break in her dates but as I see you blew this chance more than one time even called her fat in one of them.

**Sherlock** *shocked*: I didn’t call her fat.

**Sheldon:** I’m not going to honor this with a response.

**Sheldon** *sighing*: my advice for you is to act straight, clear as the day light, ask her out on a date and stop playing your little games.

**Sherlock** *smirking*: really? This is your big advice? Ask her out?

**Sheldon:** do you prefer her to go out with another man? Cause from what I understood she’s a beautiful intelligent adorable woman and it won’t take a long time before a good man asks her on a date.

**Sherlock** *sound of silence*

**Sheldon:** maybe good enough to be the one.

**Sherlock:** …..

**Sheldon:** …..

**Sherlock:** I’ll ask her tomorrow

Two days later:

**Sherlock** *frustrated on the phone*: it didn’t work.

**Sheldon:** you asked her out on a date?

**Sherlock:** yes!

**Sheldon:** she knew you were asking her out on a date?

Flash back at the lab:

**Sherlock:** are you hungry? I'mhungryandasyouknowwecan'tworkwhilewearehungrycausethehumanbrainwon'tfullyfunctionifwedon'thaveourneedofnutritionso …. let’s go to eat something

**Molly** *wide eyes*

**Sherlock:** …

Molly*still wide eyes*: okaaay let’s go to the cafeteria and eat.

**Sherlock:** ….

**Sherlock:** Ok

……….

**Sherlock:** I’m not sure.

**Sheldon** *rolling his eyes*: alright another plan, give her a romantic gift, something she would appreciate.

**Sherlock:** okay this sounds good, any suggestions?

**Sheldon:** well I once named an asteroid I discovered after Amy, how hard it would be for you to discover a new one and name it after her?

**Sherlock:** …

**Sherlock:** I think I’ll find something by myself.

Two days later:

**Sherlock** *on the phone*: it did not work!

**Sheldon** *surprised*: whyyy?

……….

Flash back:

**Molly** *walking to the lab while looking through her note book*: looks like I have a busy day! Three autopsies and tons of paper work.

**Sherlock:** uhmmm.

**Molly** *enters the lab while Sherlock waiting outside for her reaction*

**Molly** *screaming with happiness*: God the whole place is renewed!

**Sherlock** *walking to the lab door with smug smile*

**Molly:** I was wondering when the fundraising money would be used!

**Sherlock** * turns and walks in the other direction*

………

**Sherlock:** a misunderstanding

**Sheldon:** I’d say you go now and tell her, just walk to her door and say the words.

**Sherlock** *frowning*: I can’t do that!

**Sheldon:** you love her or not?

**Sherlock:** yes!

**Sheldon:** then do it!

**Sherlock:** I CAN’T *panics and hangs up*

**Sheldon** : well this is rude!

**Sheldon** *shaking his head*: I’m getting too old for this crud.

A month later:

**Sherlock:** I did it! I told her and she said it back!

**Sheldon** *surprised*: great! How did you do it? The last time I made such a suggestion you almost had a panic attack!

……….

Flash back:

**Molly** *teary eyes*: say it … say it like you mean it

**Sherlock:** I love you

After a week of convincing Sherlock and Molly to meet each others and failing:

**Mycroft** *knocking Molly’s door*: Doctor Hooper I have a delivery for you.

**John:** Molly please open

**Molly** *angry voice walking to the door*: I think I was clear I don’t want anything to do with him or anyone who’s …

**Molly** *opens the door and stops dead to find only Sherlock sitting tied up and gagged with his back to the wall and a sticker written on it ‘I meant it’ glued to his forehead*

……….

**Sherlock:** a family intervention …


	4. Chapter 4

A skype video buzz

 **Sheldon:** Hello

 **Sherlock*smiles friendly*:** Hello Sheldon … nice to hear your voice

 **Sheldon*frowning*:** Do you mean you’re glad to hear my voice but not to see my face!

 **Sherlock:** I didn’t mean…

 **Sheldon*annoyed*:** are you trying to tell me something?!

 **Sherlock:** Sheldon I’m not ..

 **Sheldon*looking angry*:** If you’re implying we should talk no more I’m more than willing to minimize your window right now!

 **Sherlock*surprised*:** Sheldon what’s …

 **Sheldon*suddenly with his face almost on the camera*:** BAZINGA!

 **Sherlock:** …..

 **Sheldon*still laughing*:**  if you can see your face now

 **Sherlock:** ….

 **Sheldon*wiping his eyes*:** anyway,did the paper I sent you helped?

 **Sherlock:** It proved my first deduction so I would say yes.

 **Sheldon:** awww look at us solving cases together

 **Sherlock*smiling*:** see! I told you you’ll get hooked up with the job! look at you calling to see how a case went!

 **Sheldon:** Oh no, non no no, it only just came to my mind, I’m actually calling to tell you to free your schedule five months from today, you’re going to attend my wedding

 **Sherlock*shocked*:** your wedding! you proposed?!

 **Sheldon*raising his eyebrow*:** I thought it was clear as I just invited you to my wedding!

 **Sherlock*narrowing his eyes in suspicion*:** and she said yes?

 **Sheldon:** smart man you call yourself, hah?

 **Sherlock*shaking his head*:** the last time we talked you told me she’s having a summer research fellowship miles away for three months and I remember well you said you won’t do anything to stand between her and this great opportunity.

 **Sheldon:** that’s why I suggested we get marry at the courthouse to save the wasted time on planning a wedding but she said if I opened this topic again she would suffocate me with a pillow while I’m asleep because she loves me and doesn’t want me to suffer.

**Sherlock*chuckles a little at the morbid joke***

**Sheldon*looking to the side*:** I’m not sure she was joking,

**Sherlock*stops chuckling and blinks several times***

**Sherlock:** are you sure you want to do this? it’s not just because she got away for few months, you know time runs faster than you think and a decision like this can’t be taken in a moment of rush.

 **Sheldon*frowns at first than opens his mouth in realization*:** oh, I know now where you got wrong, I’m not doing this out of desperation to get her back sooner, or out of egoistic prospect to make her choose me over a huge progress to her career, you silly man! I’m doing it out of realization I don’t want to spend my life with any other woman but her.

 **Sherlock*amazed*:** I wonder where this belief came from, you said you wasn’t ready for this sort of commitment not a long time ago

 **Sheldon*sighing*:** I know, it seems like it only takes a kiss from lips tasted like cherry of a tall blond fascinating woman and feels nothing to be sure you are with the right one for you.

 **Sherlock*wide eyes*:** say what again?!

 **Sheldon*dismisses his surprise*:** anyway I’ll send you the wedding details by email today, the location, the specific date, when the cosplaying is going to start, the toppings and flavors that would be served in make your own sundae buffet, you know, the usual.

 **Sherlock*grinning*:** Congratulations Sheldon, but wedding, uhhhh, not really my area.

 **Sheldon*frowning*:** really?! but Molly said she’s coming.

 **Sherlock*wide eyes*:** you invited Molly?!

 **Sheldon:** not me, Amy

 **Sherlock*wider eyes*:** your Amy knows my Molly?!

 **Sheldon:** yes, and from the way Amy talks about her I guess they are good friends too

 **Sherlock*still wide eyes*:** and it never occurred to you to tell me for the last three months we knew each other.

 **Sheldon:** there was no need to mention it before

 **Sherlock*boiling and talking slowly*:** really no need?! even when I was begging you for any help to show Molly I love her and it happened your girlfriend knew her and could help me to get her attention …

 **Sheldon:** oh … yes … this would have been a good time to mention it, but you two eventually are together now, things are going well, aren’t they?

**Sherlock*red ears***

**Sheldon*jumping of the burning ship*:** I think Amy is calling for me, bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Amy's first meeting

"I can't believe I'm finally gonna see her, I'm so excited!" Amy squealed crushing Bernadette's arm with her hand while they sit waiting for the main event to begin.

"I can see" Bernadette said in pain removing Amy's hand and smirked.

"I read every paper she wrote; she's brilliant in her field" Amy's eyes sparkled.

"I read few, I liked her paper about lung cancer it was really decent" Bernadette nodded in agreement.

"Decent?! Brad Pitt's performance in Fight club was decent"" Amy said in a mocking tone "Her work is genius" she smiled

"Yeah yeah! You are a big fan! I got it!" Bernadette rolled her eyes and then frowned, "and don't you dare talking this way about Brad Pitt's performance in anything, the man is perfect" she said as matter of fact.

Amy twisted her mouth "I know, I said that just to annoy you, the movie was epic"

Bernadette grinned but before she said word, Amy shushed her as the main host walked in the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Doctor Hooper and I'll be your host tonight"

* * *

"Let's just say hello and leave, and please act more cool and less creepy" Bernadette instructed Amy while they walked in the direction where Molly stood talking to other doctors.

"I'm only gonna say hi! What makes it creepy" Amy frowned.

"I don't know, you're Sheldon's girlfriend for long now, he has a record in scarring his role models and you  may be infected by his behavior" Bernadette smirked.

They approached the doctor in time the other just left; she turned and looked to them saying nicely hi.

Amy smiled a huge smile and raised her hand to shake Molly's which she raised hers quickly.

"Hi, My name is Amy Farrah Fowler and I think we're going to be really good friend" Amy blurted enthusiastically.

Molly raised her eyebrow in surprise, and smiled awkwardly.

"Not creepy at all" Bernadette whispered to herself.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Bernadette Wolowitz, you did amazing job with your speech there" she shook Molly's hands.  

"Thank you, Wait a second" Molly said in realization, "Amy Farrah Fowler as Doctor Fowler the neurobiologist?"

"You know me?" Amy grinned and her eyes lit out.

"I read all your researches and experiments on nicotine effects on apes, they were really inspiring, I'm a big fan of you" Molly squealed picking Amy's hand and tightening her hold in it.

Amy grinned and looked to Bernadette “ She is a fan of me!”

"Amazing" Bernadette whispered to herself and rolled her eyes.

"What about we have lunch together tomorrow? I would love to discuss your methods" Molly suggested.

"Oh I really would love to but we're leaving to US tomorrow afternoon" Amy sighed.

"That's too bad, alright can I have your phone number" Molly asked sweetly.

Amy got cards out of her purse "This Is my number, this is my boyfriend's number, this is my mother's number, if you couldn't reach me call any one of them they know how to,  text me and I'll send you my accounts in all social media, do you Skype?"

* * *

"I told you it will be worth it" Amy said poking Bernadette with her fingers in the arm in their way back to the hotel, her smile never faded all the way back.

Bernadette shook her head and smiled in amusement " It was, let's just hope your boyfriend and my husband aren't panicking right now, you literally dragged me to the conference and I had no time to text Howie where I am" She frowned and got out her phone "which is weird cause I didn't get a single text from him since I left"

"Sheldon texted me they are going to meet someone Leonard met here" she got her phone out and checked her messages "he said he's name is something Watson, ah! John Watson"


End file.
